This project will continue the analysis of the sample survey data for the 1901-1910 Low Fertility Cohorts in the United States. An analytic framework previously developed will be utilized to analyze three topics focusing on the effects of status changes on reproductive behavior. The first topic focuses on the effects of inter- and intragenerational social mobility on fertility. The second and third topics investigate the effects of marital instability and remarriage and the effects of size of family of orientation on fertility. Another objective of this proposal is to undertake comparative analyses for the chortsof 1926-1935 and 1951-1960 on the above topics as well as on prior analyses and other analyses being carried out at present. These latter analyses are on the effects of rural-urban migration, women's labor force participation, and the effects of the Depression on fertility. Among the methods of analysis that will be employed are cross tabulations, life table techniques, canonical correlation analysis and path analysis.